creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 · Archive 2 · Archive 3 · Archive 4 · Archive 5 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- All Done It's all archived. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Leo What didn't work? Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, that's a pretty common error, but I've seen others switch it to the template , so that's what I do. Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) TANKY-U Thanks for the helpful edits Humboldt; together, you and Banning really have improved the story's grammar. I was in Belgium yesterday, so I was unable to respond to your message. Feel free to correct anything you feel uncomfortable about in future; I trust you with my story wholeheartedly. I'll have a look at some of the points you mentioned and make some decisions. If I write anything good, I'll make sure to send it to you again. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) PS - Did you spot any tense mistakes? That was my first time writing in present tense. I feel like a past tense might have slipped into somewhere it isn't supposed to be. I'd be very grateful if you could quickly scan the story for these types of errors. Thanks again. Location Location I'm from the US (I spent most of my childhood there), but I moved to the UK last year to go to high school; we go on various field trips around Europe all the time, as you don't need a visa(/expensive hassle) to go to other countries in the Eurozone. I'm planning to study law in Uni and one of the exam subjects for law is History, so the convenient visa-less travel is quite useful. We can easily travel around and visit famous historical sites. Europe's history is especially interesting; we went to see WW1 battlefields in Belgium, memorials and cemetaries where soldiers were buried like Thiepval and Ypres. I learnt about the World War 1 and 2 at school in the US, but re-studying it in the UK and seeing the European perspective on the wars is really interesting and different. We also went to other places of significance to the wars in the UK, such as Bletchley Park, where the German codes were broken and gave the Allies an advantage in WW2. Of course, inspired by the release of the film The Imitation Game. What about you? Do you live in Humboldt, Humboldt? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, nice! It seems I guessed right ;-) :That is some fascinating info about your local area. And it seems like you've been everywhere in Europe, lol. I haven't yet visited Spain or Greece, but I'm looking forward to a coming field trip to Madrid soon. :I bet you and your family are experiencing the most beautiful Californian weather. Wish you guys the best for summer while it lasts. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 09:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, thanks, I'll remember to bring it up. ::The English weather isn't too bad now, but trust me, it will get worse. RE: Yeah. I feel like being one of Shakespeare's minions. Funny that I found myself using thee, thy, thou, and dost once in school, and they all looked like "What?" when they first heard it. RuckusQuantum 10:21, July 18, 2015 (UTC) The Exodus actually stemmed from a disagreement Pharaoh said, "No man should serve." Moses then tried to free the Hebrew slaves... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, July 18, 2015 (UTC) My blog Haha, thanks. It's seemed to have spawned a semi-discussion on Stephen King. I'm pretty open about the fact that he's the most likely canidate to be my favorite author, although people seem to be missing the point. Oh well, like you said, the post wasn't about me. I quite enjoyed your response on the works of Joe Hill. I've never read anything he's written, but I've seen Horns, the film that was based on one of his novels. I actually didn't know about his relation to Stephen King until after I'd seen the movie. Since, then, I'd been meaning to pick up one of his books, but I suppose I never got around to it. The guy in my new profile picture is actually me. I made it in photoshop, meaning to create something to catch people's eye. It obviously worked with you. I realize the whole point of this website is the anonymity, but I'm afraid my ego can't stand not showing my face at least once :) Ameagle (talk) 02:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: excellent eye, sir Thanks, great story. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Profile Pictures Every time you change your picture, you should make a blog about it. Our community would learn so many things. So if you don't mind me asking, who is your new picture? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Well, I've read an article about the possible symbolism behind possessions and various demon stories/movies (although I can't find it now unfortunately), so I paid attention to possible symbolism in your story. I just had a couple, small problems with the story. I wasn't offended by harsh or much darker content unless it is used tastelessly (Cry Baby Lane), and I think your story handled the darker, almost NSFW subjects rather well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Pun-ologies I heard the Energizer Bunny's trial just keeps going and going and going... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:59, July 24, 2015 (UTC)